


Save Me

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666





	1. Chapter 1

( I'm so tired of the rain, falling on the ground. Just enough to get my feet wet. But not enough to let me drown) 

June Tuesday   
Emma's p.o.v.  
5 p.m.  
"how can you do this to me?" I cry out. The rain pours over us, drenching us. The storm rages on, and Alex stands there in front of me. We're on the bridge just before the forest, over the now raging river.  
" Emma, I'm sorry. We just can't be." He says in a soft voice. He turns around and walks away. The rain mixes with the tears on my face. It seems to rain harder and harder as I can't stop the tears. I run into the forest and I walk until I trip and fall. I curl up in a ball and I cry. I cry as my heart breaks. No it didn't break. It shattered into a million pieces. And now there's a hole in my chest right where my heart used to be. We were going to get married. And now he's gone. he's gone.


	2. Fake Smile

Dean's p.o.v.  
6:30 p.m.

 

I drive down the road and over a bridge. Sam sits beside me, asleep. We're in a forest now. It's a dense forest. It's darker in here. And as I drive I notice a shape in the trees. a human . 

I pull over and I stop the car.  
"Sam wake up." I say, shaking my brother. He opens his eyes and I pointed to the shape.   
"should we-"  
"yes, Sam. She could be hurt."  I reply and we both get out of the car.

I approach her. She's out cold. I check her pulse. She's alive. I pick her up.  
"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asks.  
" getting her out of this rain. She'll get sick" I reply.  
"we know nothing about her" Sam says.  
"so?" I say and I carry her back to my car. I open the back door and I set her in the back seat. I put a seatbelt on her. I shut the door and she leans against it. Then Sam and I get into the car.

Emma's p.o.v.  
7:56 p.m

(now I'm wearing that smile I don't believe in, inside I feel like screaming) 

I open my eyes. I am in a hotel room, lying in a bed. I look up to see two strange men.

" who the hell are you? How did I get here?" I ask., feeling cold and wet from being soaked in the rain. 

" I'm Dean" the shorter one says.

" I'm sam" the taller one says. " who are you and why were you in the forest all alone at night?" 

all of it comes flooding back. Alex saying he can't marry me, the fact that he loves someone else, all of it. I look at them blankly and I say nothing in fear of crying. But I'm sure the pain is as clear as day on my face.

" my name is Emma." I say softly. " and I was in the forest because of some very personal reasons." 

"could you please explain?" Dean says kindly. " Maybe we can help yyou" I look away, still afraid that I'm going to cry.  
" it's a hard subject for me to talk about." I say. I was finally going to have a normal life away from hunting. Now that's gone.   
" well, If you think it'll sound crazy and unbelievable, don't worry about it. We're open-minded." Sam says.  they must be hunters.   
"are you guys hunters" I ask.  
"yes. Are you?" Dean asks.  
"i was. But I was going to have a normal life. But that's not going to happen now." I reply.  
"wwhy" Dean asks.  
"that's the part that's hard to talk about" I say.


	3. Not That Strong

( I heard from someone that you moved along. I'd be happy for you but I'm not that strong) 

 

Emma's p.o.v.  
8:10 p.m.

" I'm sorry about whatever caused that. A normal life is so hard to come by when you're a hunter." Sam says.  I nod and I can no longer hold my tears back. They just start flowing.   
and then I find myself being embraced in a hug. Dean is giving me a friendly hug. 

"hey, it'll be okay." He says rubbing my back. I cry on this strangers shoulder. 

" it was so humiliating." I say through the tears. 

" what was?" He asks. I look up at him. 

" well I was going to get married and then he told me in front of my family that he loved someone else so I ran out into the storm and he followed me then he left and I ran into the forest and you must have found me" I finally explain.

" sounds like a real dick to me" Dean says. " you deserve better than that." I smile for a second.

" are you guys working on that ghost problem?" I ask.

" yes" Sam says " I though you gave up hunting" 

" I did. Doesn't mean I still don't pay attention" I say. Dean let's go of me.

" hey if you need to get away from here and disappear , I'd be glad to help you with that."  Dean says.

" really?" I ask. " you'd do that?" 

" sure" he says. Sam rolls his eyes. 

" Alright I'll go with you. As soon as you fix the ghost problem" I say. 

"deal" Dean says. I smile shyly and so does Dean. I get up. 

" will you take me back to my house then? I want to get some stuff" I ask. 

" sure thing." Dean says. He gets up and so does Sam. We leave the hotel room and we get into the car.

**************_  
Emma's pov   
8:25 pm 

Dean drops me off at my house and I sneak in through the back door. I run up to my room and I grab a bag. I throw a bunch of clothes in it, I grab my phone, I put my hygiet stuff in my bag. I grab my angel blade and I put that in there along with my pistol and silver bullets. Then I run back down the stairs and I get back in deans car. 

" Lets go" I say. " I just want to get out of this town" 

" I don't blame you" Sam says. " I got a location on the ghosts body and where it is buried so we're gonna salt and burn it. Then we're leaving." I nod and Dean starts driving. 

" I'm sorry about what happened" Dean says. " I understand how much you wanted to have that normal life" 

" so do I" Sam agrees. I nod and I smile. These guys are really being nice to me. It's a good thing I've chosen to go with them. They'll help me out. I know they will. 

9: 30 pm   
Emma's p.o.v.

they just had gotten rid of the ghost.  I sigh, in the back seat while Sam and Dean decide where to go. My phone vibrates and I got a text message from my sister, Susan. 

Susan: where are you? Please come home. 

I sigh and I debate wether I should answer it or not. I decide to.

Emma: none of your business. I'm going and I'm staying gone so leave me alone.

Susan: you better not be hunting again 

Emma: I am. Obviously I can't have a normal life. So butt out . I'm not coming back. At all. 

I grit my teeth and I shut my phone off I don't want to deal with this. Not at all. 

" hey, Emma we' re going a couple states over, okay?" Sam said. I nod. 

" yeah, that's fine." I said.  Dean looked at me.

" you, okay?"   
 He asked.

" honestly? No. But I'll be fine as soon as I'm gone" I say.


	4. Disapointed

( I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be)

Dean's pov   
9: 20 p.m.

I look back at her. " we're leaving now. You'll be okay." I tell her.  She looks at me and smiles. I smile back. I kinda like her. She's a hunter. I feel really bad that she didn't get her normal life. I wish she could have. She deserves that. Not everyone gets that. She should have. I really think she deserves better than that jerk but it I guess it really isn't my business to ask about it. I want to know what happened so I can help her, maybe.  Sam sighs.  He looks like he feels the same way that I do.  

" So, Emma, would you mind telling us about what happened between you two?" Sam asked. 

I glare at him. 

Emma looked at him, slightly upset. 

" Sam, what happened is that he acted like he loved me, he lied about how he felt, decieved me and cheated on me then left me for some other chick he loved more than me" She said.

my eyes soften. 

" I'm sorry, Emma.  That is really terrible." Sam says. She nods. 

" I'm sorry if I'm boring you with stupid drama" she said. 

" you're not." I say. " I'm not really good with this kinda stuff, but you look upset, and I want to help you, if you want to hunt with us." She nodded. 

" I do." She said. " I want to hunt again" I nod at her words. With that pain she must be feeling, hunting should help that. I sigh and I start driving. Sam lays his head against the window. He looks tired. Emma yawns and she does the same as Sam. She looks sad and I wish I could help but I'm not good with these kinds of things. I try but I'm just not good with it.   
 

" As long as your sure" I say.  " this life is not easy to leave. Are you sure you want to go back to it?" 

she nods. " I'm pretty damn sure." She says I nod. In my opinion, I don't want her to hunt. I'm sure she's good and all but I really want her to have her normal life. She deserves it. I wish I could have one but I just can't. Sam tried to buy he couldn't. And now she can't. It's really disappointing and I can't help but hated the guy who did this to her. I glare out the window for a second. Damn it. 

" Dean, you okay" Sam asks me softly. I look over at him.

" of course I'm okay" I reply. " I just need to get out of here" she looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. She's very attractive. I try to shake that thought out of my head. She won't want me.  She is hurting. I can't be an option right now. I sigh. She needs her time.  I sigh and focus on my driving. It will be a while before we get out of here to a far away town.


End file.
